Run You Down
by EmWinston94
Summary: Isabel has been a hunter practically her whole life. She has known the Winchester for a very long time as well. Her father got possessed by a demon and ended up killing her whole family, and she had to kill him. She ended up staying with Bobby after that.


Name: Isabel

Age: 23

Race: Human/Hunter

Looks: 5'2, gold/brown eyes, dark brown and go to the middle of back, slightly curly, Curvy. Slightly athletic in mostly her legs and torso. Lacking upper body strength. Most of her weight comes from her chest and muscles in her legs. Blue tribal tattoos from her hunting clan all over her torso and chest.

Personality: She is very sarcastic. Likes to make random jokes here and there when everything is serious and awkward, but knows when it's the wrong and right time to do so. Loves taking a challenge head on. Doesn't back down from a fight. Strong headed and hot tempered. While normally she's pretty cool and down to earth, when she fights, it's like she's a completely different person. She always has a straight face with no emotion what so ever and ready to kill and eliminate at any chance.

History: Isabel grew up in a Hispanic Hunter family. Her father hated her because she was the first born and female. She had 3 younger brothers whom he adored and 1 younger sister her mother died with. She grew up as a tomboy, killing everything supernatural since she was 8. She protects her brother's whenever her father was out. However, one night (when she was 17) their father came home possessed with a demon who slaughtered her brothers before she could get the chance to react. He tried to rape her and make her have a demon spawn child but she killed him before he had the chance. She went out from there. Her hunting clan was gone as well and so she seeked Bobby, whom was an old friend of her father.

Love Interest: Sam Winchester

* * *

><p>After everything happened with my family I went to stay with Bobby. I really see Bobby as a father figure now, after what happened with my father. My real father and I have never been close, but after he got possessed it was just hard to see him as my father. Bobby has always been nice to me, and he happily let me move in and hunt with him.<p>

Bobby has been really good to me. Sure he gets protective when I go on hunts, but he knows not to interfere with what I love doing. He has taught a few things about hunting since I have been with him.

Oh I know Sam and Dean Winchester as well. Growing up my hunting clan clashed with the Winchester brothers and their father a couple of times. At first we didn't get along at all, but now we are fine. Recently I have gone on a few hunts with the boys. Increasingly more now since Dean made his stupid deal to save his brother, and sacrificed himself in the process. Dean can be a thick head sometimes, but I'm not going to lie I'm happy that he saved Sam.

Truth is that I have a little crush on the one and only Sam Winchester, but he doesn't have a clue about it. Oh and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way about me. That is why he will never know about my little crush on him, because that is all it is right?

Sam and Dean went off to do a demon case a few states over, while I was staying a Bobby's. I needed a small break from hunting and I wanted to check on Bobby, because I worry about him since he is home alone while we go hunt.

"Isabel the boys are coming home today." Bobby said walking in from the junk yard.

"Oh yeah, did they tell you how the hunt went?" I asked as I was making Bobby and I some lunch.

"Nah, you know how the Winchester boys are. Anyway they should be here in an hour or so." Bobby said grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening it.

"Alright, then I should make them some food as well." I said taking out more food to make for them.

"Those boys better treat you good because you're a sweetheart to them." Bobby stated.

I smiled at Bobby and focused on the food.

About twenty minutes later I heard the engine of the impala roaring down the street. I smiled knowing that the boys were back. Bobby sighed and downed the rest of his beer and sauntered off to another room.

The back door opened and Sam and Dean walked in.

"Hey boys. How did the hunt go?" I asked them as they walked in.

Sam smiled when he saw me and Dean grunted.

"We had a hell of a time trying to gank the demon bitch." Dean said pulling out two beers for him and Sam.

"Sounds about right. Bobby is in the other room hiding from you guys." I said and I heard Bobby curse to himself.

"Thanks, did you have fun hanging around Bobby for a few days?" Sam asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah I did. Bobby is good to me, we did a small hunt a few days ago?" I said pulling the food off the stove.

"Good, did you want to join Dean and I again?" he asked me.

"Yes of course. You know how I can't stay away from hunting with you guys."

"Yeah I know. We missed you on this hunt."

"Really, Dean wasn't relieved?"

"Nah you know Dean likes to hunt with you. He just has a funny way of showing it." Sam said,

Dean was sitting beside him, "Um I'm right here in the room, so why are you guys talking like I walked away?" Dean asked us.

"Oh hi Dean when did you get here?" I asked sarcastically earning an eye roll from him.

"Anyway boys, I hope you are hungry." I said putting some food on a couple of plates.

"Oh you know we are." Dean said eyeing up the food.

"Alright then eat up." I sat places two plates in front of the boys.

A second later Bobby joined us in the kitchen. I put two more plates of food in front of Bobby and I.

Bobby and the boys bickered and I laughed at them. They were an entertaining bunch, and it was obvious that Bobby cared for these boys.

"I found a possible hunt for us a couple states away. Sounds like another demon, but we won't know until we get there." Sam said the next day at breakfast.

"Sounds fun." Dean said being a bit sarcastic.

"Isabel, are you going to join this hunt?" Sam asked sending me a kind smile.

"Yeah, I think I might. Hunting with Bobby is a little too straightforward, I like the challenge of hunting with you two." I said and Bobby sent me a glare.

"Unlike these two idjits, I don't play around when I'm hunting. I get the job done fast." Bobby defended.

"I know Bobby, I was just playing around. I love hunting with you too." I said and he rolled his eyes.

Dean cut into the conversation "Alright, we should probably get going soon. The demon isn't going to wait for us." He said standing from the table.

Sam and I nodded and followed Dean.

An hour later we were all ready to go.

"You boys better keep an eye on Isabel. I don't want her coming back hurt because you two idjits couldn't protect her." Bobby warned the boys.

Now I rolled my eyes at Bobby, "I have been hunting for a very long time Bobby. I'm perfectly capable of watching out for myself." I said to him.

"Yes, but that doesn't make me worry any less." he said pulling me into a hug.

"Alright Bobby, we will make sure that Isabel is safe." Sam said and Dean just nodded before getting into his baby.

"You better. Have a good hunt." Bobby said as Sam and I got into the car.

* * *

><p>Being back in the Impala felt nice, I could never go long without hunting with the Winchester brothers.<p>

Dean starting telling me about their last hunt and I loved listening to it. The boys took their job seriously, and I couldn't imagine them doing anything other than hunting these supernatural bastards.

At some point during the ride I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep before I felt someone lightly shaking me.

"Hey Isabel we are at the motel." They said softly,

I could only assume that it was Sam waking me up because if it was Dean he would have been a lot louder and ruder.

I opened my eyes to see Sam smiling down at me, "How long was I out?" I asked him sitting up and stretching my muscles.

"You fell asleep two states back. So I would have to say you were out for about four hours." He informed me.

My eyes went wide "You guys let me sleep that long?" I asked him.

He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car, "Yeah, you looked pretty tired. What did Bobby have you doing that ran you down so much?" He asked with a grin.

I chuckled, "Nothing too important." I said grabbing my bag and following him to the room.

Dean was already in the room sitting on one of the beds with a beer in hand.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty. Did Sammy have to give you a kiss to wake you up?" He asked obviously joking.

I couldn't help but blush a little bit at the thought of kissing Sam, "No Dean he did not. I wouldn't be surprised if he had to kiss you to wake you up." I said turning his joke on him.

He picked up a pillow next to him and threw it at me, "Shut up missy." He said in a semi-serious tone.

I caught the pillow before it could hit me, "Oh Dean I think you need to practice on your throwing, because you seem to be lacking in that now." I said throwing the pillow back at him.

The pillow missed him and he laughed, "You need to work on your throwing as well." He said and I stuck my tongue at him, "Very mature Isabel".

"You know how mature I am".

Sam decided to interject at this moment, "Okay I don't know about you two but I'm starving. We passed a little bar coming into town. Who wants to come get some food with me?" He asked the two of us.

Dean finished the last of his beer, "I'm game, a bar usually means mysteriously hot chicks and beer." He said standing up from the bed.

"Is that the only thing on your mind Dean? Girls and beer. Oh and yes I would love some food." I answered.

"Great let's go." Sam said walking out of the door,

Dean passed by me but stopped, "You are just jealous because you haven't told Sam how you felt about him. You should tell him soon, because he likes you too." He said leaving me there in complete shock that he knew about my crush on his brother.

* * *

><p>We spent a good part of the night at the bar before Sam suggested we drag Dean back to the motel and get some sleep, since we had some work to do in the morning. I happily agreed with Sam because I was getting bored of this bar, all the guys who tried to hit on me were all creeps.<p>

Sam led a drunk Dean to the bed he had been occupying earlier, and Dean passed out when his head hit the pillow.

"So it looks like you are going to have to share a bed with me, or I can sleep on the couch." Sam suggested.

I smiled and shook my head, "No Sam I'm fine with sharing a bed with you. It is not like we haven't done that in the past." I said to him.

"Yeah you are right." He said seeming a little bit nervous.

Did Sam really like me like Dean told me earlier?

I didn't know what to believe because Dean liked to play around with me, so I wasn't sure if this was another one of his cruel jokes.

I quickly changed into some short shorts and a t-shirt and got into bed beside Sam. I didn't know whether he was still awake or not, so I chose not to say anything.

"Goodnight Isabel." Sam whispered.

I smiled at that, "Goodnight Sammy." I said letting sleep overcome me.

The next morning I woke up as Dean was talking to Sam. I stretched and sat up in bed.

"Good morning Isabel. Did you sleep well?" Sam asked seeing me awake.

I nodded, "Yeah I did. What is the plan for today?" I asked the boys pulling myself out of bed.

"You and Sammy are going to go play FBI, and I'm going to sneak my way in to see the latest victim's body. You guys will meet me at the morgue after you interrogate a few people." Dean said to Sam and.

I had barely enough time to agree before Dean left Sam and I alone in the motel room.

"Alright then. I'm going to go get a shower and get dressed, when I'm done we will go interrogate some people." I said to Sam.

He nodded "Sounds good. I'm going to go to that little restaurant next door to get us some food and coffee. I will be back when you are finished." He told me before leaving me to get a shower.

I stood there a minute after he left just staring at the door. Why did Sam have to be so damn adorable in the morning?

Catching myself in those thoughts, I shook my head and disappeared into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes I exited the bathroom to find Sam sitting at the table with some food in front of him. I finished getting ready and grabbed some food before we were on the way to integrate a witness.

Now here Sam and I were standing at the door of some random address given to us by the police waiting for someone to answer the door. About a minute later the door opened to reveal a young guy, who looked to be around the same age me.

He smirked when he saw me, "Hello how can I help you two?" He asked his eyes never leaving me.

"I'm Agent Sambora and this is Agent Wilson, we would like to ask you a few questions about the incident you witnessed yesterday." Sam said as we pulled out our fake ID's.

The man studied the ID's and then let us into the house, "I told the police everything I saw." he explained to us.

"Yes we know Mr. Hanson is it? The FBI is now on the case and we need to go over it again, if you don't mind." I said to the man.

"Alright, yes come sit down." He said leading us to the living room.

I followed Sam and sat beside him.

"The names Johnny by the way. What would you like to know?" He asked looking between the two of us.

Johnny's eyes lingered on my body giving me chills, this guy was seriously creeping me out.

I think Sam could see this because he inched a little bit closer to me, "Alright tell us what you saw before the woman was murdered." Sam said.

"Sure, I decided to get some coffee after my morning run and went into the same café I go to everyday. Anna was working behind the counter getting orders, and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly a strange man walked into the restaurant and walked up to the counter and pushed everyone out of the way. He grabbed Anna and whispered something in her ear, and that was when she started to cough up blood. After that the man swiftly let the store. I assume he poisoned her somehow." Johnny finished with his eyes still on my body.

"Okay Johnny, do you remember what the man looked like?" I asked him very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"No not really. He was wearing a dark jacket with a hood, so his face was pretty much concealed." He said and that was when I detected the lie.

I have always been good at detecting a lie from a witness, it was something I learned from years of hunting.

Sam looked unsure about what the man just told him, "Alright thank you Johnny. We will call you if we need further information." He said standing up from the couch.

"Alright Agent Sambora, I hope I that helped you guys." He said standing up from his spot.

I stood up and straightened out my skirt, and followed Sam to the door.

At the door Johnny grabbed my arm to stop me from walking out, "Agent Wilson give me a call if you ever want to have some real fun." He said with a wink and handed me a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"Uhh sure." I said getting out of his grip and walking to meet up with Sam.

I could feel Johnny's eyes on me as I walked to the car.

"Well that was very useful." Sam said turning on the rental car.

"Um he was lying at the end. He actually may have been lying all the way through but I could definitely detect it at the end." I told Sam holding the paper in my hand.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. We will have to see if we can get ahold of some security tapes from the café. What is that in your hand?" He asked noticing the piece of paper I was holding.

"The creep gave me his number and told me to call him if I ever wanted to have some real fun." I told him.

I could have sworn that I saw a little flash of jealousy in Sam's eyes, "Ew okay, you're not going to call him right?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Good." he said grabbing the piece of paper and throwing it into the back of the car.

We met up with Dean at the morgue, where we found him flirting with the blonde receptionist.

Sam and I stopped behind him and he finally noticed, "Oh here is Agent Sambora and Agent Wilson. Can we see the body now?" he asked the blonde.

She looked over and us and studied us, "Um alright, Dr. Wright should be back from his break soon. I will send him back when he arrives." She said letting us through.

"Thank you, and maybe I can see your body a little bit later?" Dean replied smoothly.

I rolled my eyes at him and she blushed, "Yeah maybe," she said as we walked back.

"Of course we come and find Dean flirting with the receptionist." Sam whispered to me so that Dean couldn't hear him.

I shrugged, "It's not surprise really." I whispered back.

Sam smirked, "Yeah really."

Dean stopped and turned to face us, "What are you two love birds talking about? Possibly what you were doing that took you long enough to get here." He suggested.

"We were interrogating a witness Dean. So get your mind out of the gutter." I said as we passed by him.

"Yeah right. You were probably holed up at the motel." He said rolling his eyes.

Sam hit him, "Shut up Dean. You know where we were, so stop being an ass." Sam said and Dean shut up at that.

We looked over the body, and found some very weird things. After that we decided to go back to the motel and do a little more research.

"Yahtzee!" Dean yelled closing a book.

I looked up from the book I had been doing some research in, "Did you find something?" I asked him in an almost bored tone.

"Yes, the body of the victim had all the signs that I read from this old legend in town. It is said to be a very powerful demon, and he likes to stay in warehouses. You know to keep some of his victims. So I think I know where this demon is residing." Dean said sounding very proud of himself.

Sam looked at his brother, "Okay dude where is this thing residing?" He asked him.

Dean glared at Sam, "There is a warehouse right outside of the town, and it's the only one for miles. So I have no doubt that is where the demon is." He explained,

"Alright then let's go guys" I told them and they nodded.

* * *

><p>Making sure we were armed with the right weapons we set off for the warehouse. It was huge and dark looking, and definitely a place for a creepy demon to stay.<p>

"Alright Isabel stay behind Sam and I." Dean said.

That statement made me want to hit him, "I'm capable of taking care of myself Dean." I said to him in a seriously pissed off tone.

He held his hands up, "Okay don't kill me, I was just saying." He defended.

"Well don't do that Dean, it only gets you in trouble." Sam said and Dean nodded knowing that his brother was right.

We walked a little deeper into the warehouse only to see a big fat nothing.

"Are you sure that we have the right place?" Sam asked looking around the empty building.

"Yes Sammy I read the book and it said that we would find it here." Dean said displeased that his brother was doubting him.

"Alright man I was just asking." Sam said.

I sighed and looked around seeing nothing, when I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed to let the boys know what was happening. They turned and their eyes got wide.

The demon pinned me up against the wall with an unseen force, "Hello Sam and Dean Winchester, oh and hello Isabel." He said turning to look at me.

It was Johnny with black eyes, "It is nice to see you and Sam again." He said obviously being sarcastic.

After looking over my body for some time he faced Sam and Dean again.

"You really thought you guys could stop me from killing more people. Oh come on I have been doing it for years, and now you decide to interfere." He said anger flaring up in him.

Sam tried to make a step towards me but the demon saw him and threw him back against the wall with the same unseen force that was holding me to this wall.

"All you hunters make me laugh. You think you have so much skill to defeat everything like me, but the truth is you are just weak like the rest of those useless humans." He spat turning back to me.

"Oh sweet little Isabel, I was delighted to see you come to my door today. Not all hunters are as sexy as you are. The things I want to do to you." He said with lust in his eyes.

"No! Don't you touch her!" Sam yelled with anger.

This caused the demon to start laughing, "Oh lover boy, what are you going to do if I touch her? Oh right nothing because you are stuck to a wall." He said suddenly pinning Dean to the wall.

I was seriously wondering why Dean hadn't done anything yet.

"Now back to you sweetheart." He said taking a few steps closer to me, "Like I was saying before, the things I want to do to you." He said touching my cheek.

I groaned "Get away from me sicko." I yelled but that didn't stop him from touching me even more.

He put one of his hands on my waist and stepped closer.

"You smell absolutely delightful." He said taking in my scent.

Then he started to kiss my neck, "This is going to be so fun." He said moving closer to my lips.

I looked over at Sam and he was watching with jealousy written all over his face, come on Sam come up with something quick.

It was almost as if he read my thoughts because suddenly he was whispering something under his breath so that the demon wouldn't hear him.

The demon didn't stop kissing my neck, he only moved closer to my lips. Then he kissed me on my lips hard, and I wanted to puke at the feeling of his cold lips on mine.

He smirked into the kiss and pulled away, "I'm going to show you boys just how to please a woman." He said, "Oh and she will like it, I'm sure of i…" That was when the demons head tilted back and the black smoke flew out of its mouth.

As the black smoke disappeared the force holding us to the wall disappeared as well and we all fell away from the walls. I laid on the ground and sighed, glad that Sam saved me from that disgusting demon.

Sam ran over to me, "Are you alright Isabel?" He asked crouching down beside me.

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes I'm fine, thank you for saving me from that torture." I said sitting up.

"I couldn't let him do that stuff to you." He admitted.

Dean walked past us, "I'm going to go wait in the impala for you two." He said leaving us alone, oh and we can't forget the dead body next to us of the poor guy the demon possessed.

"I like you Isabel. I like you a lot, and I wasn't sure how to tell you." Sam suddenly admitted to me.

I smiled, "I like you too Sam. I have for a while." I told him.

He looked up at me and looked happy, "Wow really?" I nodded, "This is so great." He said pulling me into a kiss.

I smiled into the kiss. It felt amazing to finally be kissing Sam after all this time I have liked him, and I could tell he loved kissing me.

We pulled away for air, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Sam asked me.

I smiled, "Yes of course I will." I said and he pulled me into an even more passionate kiss.

I pulled him down and now he was straddling me on the floor. We stayed in that position for a while making out in the empty warehouse.

"I think we should go join Dean. I can only imagine how mad he is for having to wait for us." Sam said helping me off the floor.

"Yeah, but he can wait." I said pulling Sam back to me for another kiss.

Five minutes later we finally stopped kissing so that we go back to Dean. You can bet that he was pissed off when we finally exited the warehouse.

"Finally. I was just about to leave you guys here." Dean said huffing before getting into his baby.

Sam and I rolled our eyes and got into the impala after Dean.


End file.
